


Some Things Are Always the Same

by deadisalive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because John is the BEST, British Government!Sherlock, Consulting Detective!Mycroft, John is still John, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadisalive/pseuds/deadisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sherlock is the British government and Mycroft is the consulting detective, and John is John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Always the Same

John sighs as he hears the notification sound of his phone for yet another time. He glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table – 4 a.m. He has not checked the text messages since the assault began some fifteen minutes ago, but he has a feeling that he knows who they are from. Call it a deduction.

After two more chimes, John resigns himself to reaching for the phone. It does not surprise him at all when he sees that last five messages all say exactly the same thing.

_BORED! -SH_

John rubs his eyes, the cold air in the room making him slightly more awake but simultaneously wishing to curl back under the cover and ignore the figuratively five-year-old boy. But of course, like it is always the case, he couldn't. 

_Don’t you have a country to run or something?_

_That’s exactly what I’m doing now and why I shall die of boredom within the next four and a half minutes - SH_

_The planning might have been a half-satisfactory exercise for the brain – as long as you bypass all those idiots who try to interfere and constrain you because ‘it’s a delicate matter that requires subtlety’ – but watching the actual execution, where things are triple checked twice before an action is carried out, has to be the most BORING thing. Ever. –SH_

_Do I even have the clearance to ask what operation you are talking about?_

_No, but in the morning when my brother takes a look at your face he will likely give you a hint by mentioning the relevant news article in the papers then. – SH_

_I still don’t understand how you can stand to live with that fat nosy git – SH_

_Sherlock, your brother is not fat!_

_I see that you did not protest the nosy part. Is this due to him telling you your latest ex’s (current, ongoing) marriage? – SH_

_Don’t pretend that you haven’t deduced and ruined my relationships too, Sherlock! Including that time when you showed me CCTV footage. Seriously!_

_Well, it’s not my fault you can’t see past lies and manipulations. Then again I guess that is common for you ordinary people. –SH_

_John? – SH_

_Are you angry? – SH_

_JOHN – SH_

_JOHN! –SH_

_I’m not angry! Well maybe a little hurt but it’s not like you are wrong. We can’t all be Homlesian geniuses. I am just sleepy – you do know what time it is, right?_

_Good to know, but I was already trying to make it up to you and made reservations. Lunch tomorrow at Angelo’s? I know you are free as you don’t have a girlfriend to go on dates with anyways. I will give you the suitably censored version of how I planned this whole operation perfectly, like always – SH_

_Of course. Now please let me go back to sleep so I don’t dive face first into the plate then._

_I guess that would be somewhat undesirable since it is a pity to waste Angelo’s food. Good night then, John – SH_

_Good night, looking forward to the opportunity of telling you how brilliant you are, like always._

John goes back to sleep with a smile on his face.

He does not yet know that he will miss the lunch at Angelo's, because his roommate will invite him to go on a case first thing in the morning – after a sideways comment about the death of some hunted terrorist the newspaper – and they will not return to London for the next three days. Consequently he won’t be able to tell Sherlock how brilliant he is for another four days (during which he will instead call Mycroft brilliant for solving the case and getting outside and doing some legwork for once). And this will lead to yet another one of those fights between the brothers where they stare and snipe at each other endlessly, until John solves it by bringing out tea, Mrs. Hudson’s biscuits and "if you guys are gonna keep at this for a while, I will go relax for a little bit at the pub (and maybe flirt with the cute new bartender)".

But such is the life of being the flatmate to the only consulting detective, while dealing with his British government brother.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here and I have not written in so long, but this plot bunny won't leave me alone! Although I feel like I may have read something along this switched!roles line in the past but can't remember for sure. I hope I'm not accidentally copying someone's idea, but please please let me know if that is the case QAQ
> 
> Also, not beta'ed nor brit-pick'ed, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
